


Demonstrating Prowess

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's happy to get Draco dirty.





	Demonstrating Prowess

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 482: Elegant.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.  
>  **Authors Notes:**

~

Demonstrating Prowess

~

“I was top of the class in fitness,” Harry said as Malfoy pulled him toward the ensuite.

“I remember.” Malfoy smirked. “Time to put your prowess to good use.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, shutting it with a snap as he took in the elegant surroundings. “This is your bathroom?” 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Malfoy gestured towards one of the largest individual showers Harry had ever seen. “I’m particular about showers.” 

Harry nodded. “I see.” Moving closer to Malfoy, he said, “I almost feel bad messing it up.” 

“What about messing _me_ up?” Malfoy murmured. “Could you manage that?”

“Absolutely.” 

~

Kissing Malfoy, Harry walked him backwards into the shower. As they entered, the water turned on and the door shut, sealing them in a warm cocoon. 

“Let me fuck you,” Harry whispered against Malfoy’s mouth.

“Yes,” Malfoy gasped. Turning to face the wall, Malfoy arched his back, shoving his arse against Harry’s erection. 

Moulding himself against Malfoy, Harry blindly reached for something slick. 

“Here,” Malfoy said, handing something back to him. 

Harry looked at the label. “Cucumber lime conditioner? Elegant.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Stop admiring it and use it to fuck me!” 

Grinning, Harry poured some onto his fingers. “Yes, sir.” 

~


End file.
